eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgen
|year = 1968 |position = 16th |points = 1 |previous = Ring-dinge-ding |next = De Troubadour}} Morgen was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1968 in London, performed by Ronnie Tober. The song is a ballad, with Tober telling his "far-away wife" how he feels to be separated from her. He expresses his desire for "tomorrow" to arrive as soon as possible, enabling them to be reunited. The song was performed second on the night, following Portugal and preceding Belgium. At the close of voting, it finished joint last with Finland. Lyrics Dutch= Morgen, kom nu maar gauw Die morgen, kiest jou tot vrouw Die morgen, zon, blij en blauw Wat een dag Morgen, duurt nog een nacht Die morgen, zomers en zacht Die morgen, zonlicht en lach Wat een dag Jij bent een nacht van me weg, dag van me weg Uur van m’n leven, zo’n tijd duurt lang zonder jou Ik was zo lang onderweg, lang onderweg Weg zonder einde, zo’n tijd duurt lang zonder jou M’n verre vrouw Morgen, leek ‘n idee Die morgen, ging je niet mee Die morgen, werd een cliché Van een dag Morgen, geurt weer ‘t gras Die morgen, toen jij er was Die morgen, droevige farce Van een dag Jij bleef die nacht van me weg, dag van me weg Bleef uit m’n leven, ‘t einde kwam plots zonder jou Ik was vergeefs onderweg, lang onderweg Weg zonder einde, ‘t einde kwam plots zonder jou Jij bleef die nacht van me weg, dag van me weg Bleef uit m’n leven, ‘t einde kwam plots zonder jou Ik was vergeefs onderweg, lang onderweg Weg zonder einde, ‘t einde kwam plots zonder jou M’n verre vrouw |-| Translation= Tomorrow, just come soon now That tomorrow, chooses you for a wife That tomorrow, sun, happy and blue What a day Tomorrow, takes a night That tomorrow, summery and soft That tomorrow, sunlight and laugh What a day You’re a night away from me, day away from me Hour of my life, such a time takes long without you I was for a very long time underway, for a long time underway An endless road, such a time takes long without you My far-away wife Tomorrow, seemed like an idea That tomorrow, you didn’t come with me That tomorrow, became a cliché Of a day Tomorrow, the grass will smell again That tomorrow, when you were there That tomorrow, sad farce Of a day You stayed that night away from me, day away from me Stayed out of my life, the end came suddenly without you I was in vain underway, for a long time underway An endless road, the end came suddenly without you You stayed a night away from me, day away from me Stayed out of my life, the end came suddenly without you I was in vain underway, for a long time underway An endless road, the end came suddenly without you My far-away wife Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1968 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Joint last